


A Surprise Visit

by SpiderBites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I should have known.” Maria grumbled, looking at the assassin who had now straddled her, held Maria’s own dagger to her throat. <br/>“You told me to use the element of surprise…so, surprise.” Natasha’s voice was laced with sarcasm. Maria’s jaw hurt. Heck, her whole body hurt. This was the last thing she needed. </p><p> </p><p>Maria comes home two weeks later than planned after a mission and finds an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally my first fanfiction posted on here but I decided to edit - enjoy

Fury swore it would be a short mission; he swore to her face, literally. 

 _‘You’ll be back in two fucking weeks, Hill! Get your ass in that chopper!’_ A small smile appeared at the corners of her mouth at the memory - Nick Fury wouldn’t be who he was if he didn’t somehow manage to fit a scowl or some form of swear word in his sentences. And of course, he lied. Two weeks later than originally said, here she was, punching the number in the elevator to her floor with a soggy hand.

The elevator groaned to life as it began its assent. It was late. Everyone in the building presumably would be asleep or out in the town; yet Hill had been up for 48 hours straight, living purely of coffee and snack bars.  _Who needs sleep? You could do plenty of that when you’re dead,_ she had thought during her mission; but right now, she _needed_ sleep. So badly it hurt. Her eyes felt like sandbags; muscles ached like they once had when she first arrived to S.H.I.E.L.D.

The mission was a natural success. The target – some Russian threat – wasn’t very difficult to assassinate. Getting out of Russia was the difficult task.

With a soft ding, the doors opened and with bags in hand, she exited and made the short walk to her apartment. One swift movement and her front door was unlocked, opened and she was inside her home, close to falling asleep where she stood. Forcing herself to move, she shuffled towards her bedroom, checking the other rooms as she went out of habit. Everything was just as she left it. Nothing out of place. Her bed was made and all clutter put away neatly…but wait, her eyes narrowed. Her wardrobe door was slightly ajar. She was sure it was closed when she left. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, waking her up as she took action; diving next to her bed and taking out a small knife that she hid there. Hill held it up and crept to the doors, heart pounding in her chest – what threats did she have? Non that she could place of the top of her head. SHIELD however, they had a full book of threats. The doors flew open and with the knife aimed, she sighed. Her uniforms were still hung up. In fact, everything was still in place and there wasn't any signs of entry.

 _Maybe I did leave it open,_ she thought. But then something, a tiny flicker in her knife caught her eye. She was too slow to react, she knew that the second she moved to attack. Her arm was caught in a firm grip and was twisted painfully, forcing her down. Elbowing backwards, Hill caught the attacker in their gut, emitting a grunt of pain and the pressure on her arm slackened. Maria spun round, kicking her leg out with hopes to floor whoever was foolish enough to try this. She missed and received a painful blow in the face, catching a glimpse of red hair as she went down.

“I should have known.” Maria grumbled, looking at the assassin who had now straddled her, held Maria’s own dagger to her throat. 

“You told me to use the element of surprise…so, surprise.” Natasha’s voice was laced with sarcasm. Maria’s jaw hurt. Heck, her whole body hurt. This was the last thing she needed.

“You couldn’t have waited until tomorrow? When I had managed to shower and sleep?” Maria made an attempt to move but Natasha didn't budge, instead she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, shoving Maria back down.

“I wouldn’t do that, or this will end painfully. For you I mean.” Maria scoffed as she cautiously moved her hand up the other woman’s legs, stopping at Natasha’s waist and squeezing gently. The dagger was gone in an instant, Maria felt the familiar sting as the point lightly slashed her neck but it was instantly forgotten when Natasha’s lips met hers. Powerful and in charge. They had shared sentimental kisses over their time and equally ferocious kisses, where tongues battled for dominance and teeth bit hard enough to draw blood. After the battle and Loki had been restrained, Natasha went to Maria’s flat as quick as she could and the second both women’s eyes connected, they shared kisses so soft and passionate that if anyone else had observed it they would have thought they were in a relationship.

It was complicated.

This kiss wasn’t so soft. Natasha took Maria’s bottom lip between her teeth and bit so hard, they both tasted the blood seconds later but carried on, neither caring. Maria moaned into Natasha's mouth, tongues fighting one another and hands roamed viciously; clothes beginning to be torn. Slipping her arms around Natasha’s back, she managed to flip them over and grab the dagger before Natasha could even try and stop her.

“Stay the night?” Maria asked, keeping the weapon just out of the Widow’s reach, smirking each time the assassin missed. Like taunting a child. Maria had once said this aloud and ended up nursing a black eye for weeks after.

“Of course,” Natasha replied, stroking Maria’s now throbbing lip with her thumb, eyeing the red liquid that was now smeared on her finger. “I’m glad you’re back.”

It meant a lot when Natasha opened up slightly. Even if it was four simple words. 

“I’m glad I’m back too,” Maria leant down and kissed Natasha softly, letting her know she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.


End file.
